Wireless communication is becoming increasingly popular. A traditional wireless communication system is constructed from a plurality of cells each having a base station. When the cells are configured in a mosaic-like pattern, wireless communication coverage area is achieved. Traditional wireless communication systems employ various communication techniques on dedicated channels and spread spectrum channels. These various techniques include protocols such as TDMA, FDMA and CDMA. However, these techniques do not provide for the need to avoid interference among neighboring cells in a cellular network. Some implementations dedicate various frequencies or hop sequences to distant cells in an attempt to avoid interference. While these implementations may work in some cases, they employ rigid rules that do not account for interference that may occur between some distant cells from time to time, and the lack of interference between other distant cells. That is, the rigid rules do not model the true communication environment and may either under compensate for interference or over compensate for interference.
When greater numbers of users desire to use the system, the traditional techniques of avoiding interference are inadequate and may cause dropped calls, interference or denial of access do to the rigid rules. In order to provide for ever-increasing communication density, systems must be developed that can intelligently allocate available communication channels in order to improve communication and reduce interference.